Output voltage regulation and maintaining the accuracy of the regulated voltage provided by a switch mode power converter can be a very demanding task. For example, in the field of multi-function portable consumer electronic devices (also referred to here as mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers) the power requirements of the constituent components such as the display screen, the wireless communications interface, the audio subsystem, and the system on a chip (SoC) or applications processor are quite demanding. For example, in such devices, the load on an output node of a voltage regulator can exhibit sudden changes that are so great, e.g. as fast as 100 Amperes-1000 Amperes per microsecond, that the output node exhibits significant transient voltage drop. Attempts at reducing the transient voltage drop by the conventional approach of simply using larger capacity and higher performance decoupling and/or filter capacitors may not be practical in many instances.